Nemesis and Soul Mates: Heaven strange, Hell welco
by Archangel.gaia
Summary: Chap4: La promo de Harry est enfin diplômée et ils retournent chez eux, avant d’entrer dans le monde du travail. Mais cela n’est pas simple pour Harry qui doit « collaborer » avec Dumbledore pour faire tomber le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !
1. Le commencement

**Auteur : **Keiko (Mais je serais archangel.gaia sur ce site)

**Rating : **T/M

**Spoilers : **Un peu (beaucoup) de chaque tome)

**Pairings : **Beeeeen, vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Aventure…

**Disclamer : **Tout ce qui appartient à Rowling Lui appartient et tout ce qui m'appartient m'appartient surtout les nouveaux persos (pas tous) que j'ai créé et façonné depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, donc PAS TOUCHE.

**Summary : **Monde alternatif où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé et les choses ne sont pas telles que l'on pourrait le croire…

* * *

**Nemesis and Soul Mates: Heaven strange, Hell welcoming.

* * *

**

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Kikou tout le monde ! Moi c'est Keiko. Keiko-sama ! Mais vu que mon pseudo est déjà pris alors j'ai pris un où je suis sûre que personne n'aura (et qui est aussi un de mes pseudo) : Archangel.gaïa.

Bon ! Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'avais envie de me lancer dans cette aventure mûrement réfléchie.

De plus, ma bêta, Nanie-chan a bien voulu me suivre dans cette longue aventure.

Il faut savoir que le monde où évoluent mes persos est quelque peu (beaucoup) différent. Ainsi il faut vous imaginer la Terre avec la superficie de la planète Jupiter (la plus grande planète du système solaire, 300 fois plus massive que la Terre avec 139 800 km de diamètre). On retrouvera quand même tous les continents existants. ;-)

Le 1er chapitre est un peu chiant, mais il faut bien mettre les choses en place !

Laissez-moi vos reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, cela me fera plaisir. En plus je ferai quelque pub pour les fics que j'aime (toutes). LOL.

Les annotations seront à la fin des chapitres pour ne pas casser l'ambiance.

Maintenant place à ma bêta Nanie-nouche (ne fais pas ta timide…).

**Blabla de la bêta** : ben j'aime beaucoup ! (T'as vu, ça c'est du commentaire, lol)

Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça original, cette structure, les scènes avec les titres, c'est un peu déroutant mais au final ça me plaît (surtout que les titres sont très poétiques). Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus pour le moment, j'attends d'en savoir plus sur les personnages qui m'ont déjà l'air d'être complexes (mais cela doit-il m'étonner venant de toi, hmmm...) En tout cas, tu nous donnes envie de connaître la suite, ce qui est quand même essentiel pour un chapitre d'introduction. Bonne continuation Keiko-sama !

**Note :**

1. Dans ce monde alternatif, Lord Voldemort n'est jamais tombé.

2. Lucius Malefoy n'est jamais allé en prison.

3. Je reprendrai quelques événements et persos se déroulant dans tous les tomes sortis.

* * *

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

**Le 6 janvier 1991, l'île Kagami à 600km des côtes Japonaises.**

**Un souffle. Faible.**

- Elle est propre ? Souffla péniblement une femme.

- Oui maman. Elle dort. Tu veux la tenir un peu ? Répondit le petit garçon de 10 ans.

- Oooooooh oui ! S'il te plaît ! Passe-la moi !

Le petit garçon se rapprocha du lit où sa mère était étendue, le dos soutenu par des coussins, en position assise dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Elle semblait épuisée et menue sous les draps blancs immaculés. La pièce était vaste, claire et épurée, le tout dans un style japonais traditionnel. On se trouvait dans la partie nursery du bâtiment, une vaste « maison » plein pied dans la pure tradition japonaise. Au dehors, on pouvait voir la progression du soleil sortant de sa tanière.

La mère prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, et commença à le bercer et à faire quelques bisous sur le visage rond du poupon. Le petit garçon resta attentif à tous les gestes de sa mère affaiblie.

Celle-ci reprit la parole :

- Elle est si belle, dit-elle la voix tremblotante. Tous ses papiers sont sur la commode derrière toi. Ne les perds pas.

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'elle allait naître ce matin ?

**Un destin qui se dessine.**

- …

- …

- Il y a 3 mois, je me suis rendue sur l'île de Honshu (1) pour aller au temple de Kofukuji, répondit-elle avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. C'est là que la miko (2) du temple m'a annoncé le jour et l'heure de la naissance. Elle savait même que c'était une fille alors que je n'avais rien dit ! Elle m'a aussi annoncé qu'elle aura un potentiel magique immense, et bien d'autres choses encore.

La femme se tut et reporta son attention sur le poupon qui avait ouvert ses petits yeux.

Elle était magnifique !

Elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux dorés intense avec quelques reflets roux, par moments, lorsque les rayons du soleil levant inondaient la pièce. Son teint était hâlé, ses yeux en forme d'amande étaient de couleur or intense avec quelques tâches ambrées qui ajoutaient de la profondeur à son regard. Elle avait de petites lèvres roses et pleines, un peu comme certains Noirs. Elle semblait être le fruit de plusieurs ethnies.

Le petit garçon monta sur le lit pour s'asseoir près de sa mère. Il caressa la main droite du bébé puisque la gauche tenait la main de leur mère.

- Elle s'appellera Shiori. Shiori YOMOTO POTTER.

Le bébé serra la main de sa mère, comme pour signaler qu'elle était d'accord avec ce choix.

- Le nom de famille de son père est YOMOTO ?

**Un mystère qui cache une vérité.**

- Mmmmmmh… Pas vraiment, répondit énigmatiquement Lily Rose EVANS POTTER.

Le petit garçon ne dit rien. Shiori agrippa le petit doigt de son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, près de lui et pour lui, comme pour le rassurer aussi, parce que Harry, du haut de ses 10 ans presque et demi, sentait que quelque chose clochait chez sa mère.

**Une ombre qui se profile.**

- Harry James POTTER ! Reprit faiblement Lily. Jure-moi de toujours prendre soin de ta petite sœur, de la chérir et de la protéger envers et contre tous ! Et surtout ! SURTOUT ! De cacher son existence jusqu'à ce que tu termines ta scolarité pour ne pas l'exposer à des dangers inutiles lorsque tu sera absent ! Dit-elle énergiquement.

- Oui mère ! Je vous le jure sur mon honneur (3) !

C'est bien, dit-elle doucement en souriant. Je suis si fière d…. Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf !

- OKAA-SAN ! (Mère)

**Le liquide vital qui s'écoule.**

Lily POTTER était prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable.

Harry prit promptement le bébé des bras de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci s'était crispée et cracha du sang.

- Okaa-san, appela doucement le garçonnet en regardant les tâches carmin consteller les draps blanc immaculé du lit.

**Lentement**

- Ne...t'in….quiète….pas, dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Je le….savais. Depuis siiiiii longtemps, continua-t-elle plus facilement.

- Hai ! (Oui)

- Là-bas…., elle montra du doigt la commode au fond de la pièce, mes dernières volontés sont écrites.

Harry arrêta d'éponger le visage en sueur de sa mère. Il jeta un regard à sa petite Shiori qui était dans son couffin près du lit. Elle observait silencieusement ce qui se passait.

Harry prit la boite où se trouvait les papiers et la déposa au pied du lit.

**Mais sûrement.**

- Harry, souffla-t-elle. Jure-moi de suivre mes dernières volontés….

- Je vous le jure okaa-san, sur mon honneur !

- Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf ! Keuf !...

Lily se remit violement à tousser, et reprit la parole entre deux quintes de toux :

- Oooooooh…. Keuf ! Keuf !mon ange…. Keuf ! Keuf ! Harry, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai siiiii peur ! Keuf ! Keuf !

**Le précipice.**

-Okaa-san… dit Harry en enlaçant sa mère et en essayant, ainsi, de calmer sa peine et sa douleur.

Lily pleura plus doucement dans les bras de fils. Elle jeta un regard voilé sur son bébé.

- Je… Je vous aime tellement, souffla-t-elle faiblement, et j'ai tant de peine à vous quitter si jeuuuuune, ajouta-t-elle dans un râle.

**Le vide. Et la chute.**

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme si elle savait que la vie quittait le corps de sa génitrice. Le petit Harry regarda sa mère. On pouvait voir une palette sentiments passer dans son regard.

- Okaaaa-san…

-Sois fort !

**La mort.**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

**Le 31 juillet 1993, Ecosse**

**Une machination.**

- Il sera ici dans un mois, ce qui nous laissera largement le temps de le façonner pour qu'il m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil !

- Et s'il n'obéissait pas comme nous l'espérions, s'inquiéta la vieille femme.

**D'une âme qui était pure.**

-Et bien, il suffira d'endormir son esprit et de le diriger inconsciemment et « gentiment » vers la voie qui m'avantage, répondit mielleusement le vieil homme.

**Et qui ne l'est plus.**

- J'espère qu'il parle au moins notre, ajouta la vieille femme tout en embrassant le torse poilu du vieille homme.

Elle traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'au bas-ventre de l'homme.

Les caresses de la femme l'avaient excité. D'ailleurs son pénis était au garde à vous ! La femme embrassa doucement la verge tendue, provocant ainsi une onde de plaisir chez son partenaire.

Au moment où celle-ci s'attaqua aux bourses, l'homme attrapa violement la tête de sa partenaire et l'empala sur son phallus avec une telle brusquerie que la femme faillit s'étouffer.

-Suce ! Et elle lui obéit de suite.

Ainsi était leur rapport.

Un dominant et son dévoué soumis.

**Les graines de la discorde et du mensonge sont semées.**

**Les uns creusent leur propre tombe.**

**Les autres se retrouvent avec la clé de la victoire entre leurs mains sans le savoir.**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

**Le 30 mai 1998, Londres**

**Les fils du destin se resserrent.**

Trois hommes marchaient côte à côte dans les rues sombres de Londres. Sombres, car un gros nuage cachait le soleil et sa lumière chaude et salvatrice.

Le plus grand des trois hommes avait un port de prince. Il avait des traits aristocratiques, des yeux gris orageux qui lui donnaient un regard tantôt froid tantôt hautain. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs argentés et il tenait dans main droite une longue canne en bois précieux laqué de noir dont le pommeau en argent représentait un serpent prêt à mordre sa proie. Il portait un costume vert, presque noir, avec des fils entrelacés en argents sur les bords dont le style, sobre, raffiné et élégant, semblait hésiter entre le XIXème et le XXème siècles. Par-dessus le tout était jetée une cape de la même couleur et les mêmes entrelacs de fils argentés que son costume.

Cela renforçait sa prestance déjà bien grande du haut de sa grande taille.

D'ailleurs, sa personne ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards tant la noblesse de sa personne et sa beauté froide semblaient déplacés dans cette rue.

Le deuxième homme avait deux onyx noir profonds et insondables en guise de regard, de longs cheveux noir et gras (mais l'étaient-il ?), et était complètement habillé de noir. Son visage était inexpressif et une aura étrange planait autour de sa personne.

Le troisième homme, placé entre les deux autres, était de loin le plus beau et le plus… étrange ?...

Il était très grand, avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés avec des reflets mauves ramenés en catogan, des yeux légèrement en amande et de couleur parme intense, où miroitaient quelques tâches mordorées qui renforçaient le côté perçant et étrange de son regard.

Il était vêtu d'un costume parme profond avec des fils d'argent brodés sur les bords, ainsi que d'une cape de voyage accordée.

Il était d'une beauté envoûtante et mortelle, tel le serpent à sonnette qui charme sa proie avec sa musique avant de la tuer froidement.

**Une rencontre.**

Une fillette d'environs 7-8 ans arrivait en face d'eux.

**Qui scellera leur destin.**

Elle avait des cheveux couleur or intense avec quelques reflets roux intense lorsque le soleil illuminait sa tête. Elle avait des yeux or et un visage qui hésitait entre la rondeur de la petite enfance et les traits plus affinés de l'enfant qu'elle était.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel japonais (4) blanc immaculé avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisier ici et là. Elle portait des sandales en bois tel les japonais de jadis, et ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon sur le haut de sa tête dont le surplus était laissé libre sur sa nuque. Il y avait deux baguettes en bois laqués de noir planté dans le chignon où se trouvaient, à chaque bout, des pendants de chaînes ouvragés en or et de pierres précieuses entremêlées ensemble.

Et pour finir, il y avait trois cercles de cheveux placés juste devant le chignon, dont la base était piquée de perles roses conférant ainsi à sa coiffure un statut de « couronne royale ». A son oreille droite pendait une boucle d'oreille en forme de losange allongé mauve translucide à 8 faces, dont la base était faite en argent filigrané. Elle semblait avoir naturellement découlé de l'oreille de la fillette.

Le soleil qui se posait sur elle l'illuminait tel un ange descendu du ciel.

**Et qui décidera du sort du reste du monde.**

- Sumi-masen (excusez-moi)…, dit la fillette d'une voix douce et mélodieuse en abordant les trois hommes qui s'arrêtèrent, … Chemin de Traverse e iki-tai desu (je voudrais aller au Chemin de Traverse). Anata-tachi tetsudau deki-masu (pouvez-vous m'aider) ?

- Hai, répondit doucement l'homme au regard améthyste planté dans le regard doré de la fillette. Watashi wa anata ga tsure-masu. (Je peux même t'emmener).

Même si l'homme en vert était le seul à ne rien comprendre de l'échange verbal qui se déroulait en japonais, il n'en montra rien et suivit le mouvement comme s'il avait parfaitement saisi le sens de la discussion.

Ainsi notre petit groupe se dirigea silencieusement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Personne ne se posait la question de « comment la fillette pouvait avec certitude les aborder pour leur poser cette question ».

Tout cela paraissait naturel et le silence, qui régnait sur le groupe en cette heure matinale, était reposant et naturel.

Ils entrèrent et traversèrent le bar peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de briques.

L'homme en mauve sortit sa baguette magique et tapota quelques briques avec. Le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit.

- O-jama shi-mashita (excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé), dit la fillette. Arigatô gozai-masu (merci beaucoup).

- Dôzo (je vous en pris) ! Répondit poliment l'homme en mauve.

**Un lien.**

La fillette se retourna, le visage et l'esprit toujours aussi impénétrables pour nos trois hommes, vers le Chemin de Traverse et commença à s'y engager.

- Machi-masu (attend) ! Se reprit l'homme en violet.

La fillette se retourna lentement et planta son regard interrogateur dans celui améthyste de l'homme.

- Anata-sama (5) eigo ga wakari-masu ka (comprenez-vous la langue anglaise) ?

**Fragile. Ténu.**

L'homme en noir leva un sourcil car il ne s'attendait pas à un langage aussi poli envers autrui. Il étudia plus attentivement la fillette.

- Hai. Je parle votre langue.

- Parfait ! Je nous présente ! Je me nomme Tom ! A ma droite se trouve Lucius et à ma gauche se tient Serverus. Nous sommes enchantés de vous connaître jeune demoiselle ! Les deux autres hommes saluèrent poliment la fillette.

La fillette était toujours aussi figée, bien droite, ses mains réunies par devant sur un petit sac de soie. Puis, tout d'un coup, Elle se mit à sourire doucement.

**Un visage illuminé tel un soleil rayonnant.**

- Je me nomme Shiori, et je suis aussi enchantée de vous connaître.

**Des cœurs qui se réchauffent pour une journée.**

**L'ébauche d'un sentiment.**

**Le respect.**

**Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

(1) L'île de Honshu est l'île principale du Japon. Ce pays est composé de 4 grandes îles (et de petites) : Hokkaïdo, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu. 

(2) Une miko est une prêtesse japonaise.

(3) Ici je fais référence à l'honneur des samouraïs (faites une petite recherche pour savoir tout ce que cela impliquait (comme le seppuku par exemple…).

(4) Le kimono traditionnel japonais n'est pas ceux qu'on voit habituellement dans les mangas ou sur les japonais lors de fêtes d'été, par exemple. Je fais référence aux kimonos, certes magnifique, mais très lourds et épais car il y a beaucoup de couche de tissu.

(5) Anata-sama est la forme la plus polie pour dire « tu, vous (sing.) » en japonais.

* * *

Harry : Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ! Pourquoi j'apparais pluheuuuuuuu !...

Keiko : Petit prétentieux ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Mouuuhahahahahaha…

Harry :… (Gouttes façon manga)

Keiko : il y aura tout plein de choses sur toi au chap2 ! Tu vas a-do-rer !

Harry : pas sûr…

Keiko : COMMENT!

Harry : NON ! ATT…

Keiko emmène Harry dans sa chambre… Ah ! Au fait ! Il me faut au moins dix petits reviews pour avoir la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas du chantage (c'est juste une excuse pour écrire la suite à mon rythme)…

* * *

**Page publicitaire :**

Allez dans mes favoris auteurs et lisez les fics de Myley (qui a un humour particulier et délirant, ses histoires nous touche et nous heurte pour notre plus grand plaisir), de Miss Teigne1 (dont l'histoire « Les secrets d'Hermione 1 & 2 » qui est un véritable chef-d'œuvre tellement c'est bien écrit, passionnant, enivrant et très recherché).

Il y aussi Lady Saturne, une amie qui reçoit en même temps que ma bêta (notre amie) ma fic en exclusivité (j'ai du la menacer pour qu'elle reprenne ses traductions et autres histoires, il y a des one-shot et son perso préféré est roguy-d'amûûûûreuh ! (Je l'aime môa aussi)).

Le dimanche 15 janvier 2006, 22h00.

9 pages word + début page 10, time new roman en 14.


	2. Diplômé

**Auteur : **Keiko (Mais je serai archangel.gaia sur ce site)

**Rating : **T/M

**Spoilers : **Un peu (beaucoup) de chaque tome)

**Pairings : **Beeeeen, vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Aventure…

**Disclamer : **Tout ce qui appartient à Rowling Lui appartient et tout ce qui m'appartient m'appartient surtout les nouveaux persos (pas tous) que j'ai créés et façonnés depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, donc PAS TOUCHE.

**Summary : **Monde alternatif où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé et les choses ne sont pas telles que l'on pourrait le croire…

* * *

**Nemesis and Soul Mates: Heaven strange, Hell welcoming.

* * *

**

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Kikou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai été malade pendant près de 3 semaines, mais bon ! Concernant le chap. 1, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes numérotations avaient « disparu » à la publication ! Et j'ai galéré comme une malade pour trouver le moyen de rectifier le chap. et les quelques erreurs qui se sont glissées malgré moi. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-reader Nanie-chan (pas la même que celle qui est sur le site) et Lady Saturne qui corrige, en concert avec Nanie, mes erreurs d'expressions et autres étourderies. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions sur ma première histoire publiée « à grande échelle ». Je fais aussi un petit salut pour les lecteurs de passage en espérant leur donner satisfaction. J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long… et mon esprit tortueux ne vous aurait pas laissé suffisamment de répit. Muahahahahahahahaha ! ……

**Blabla de la bêta** : Je trouve que ce chapitre est mieux écrit et plus fluide que le précédent, on pénètre un peu plus dans l'histoire... En tout cas, encore une fois, ça m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai hâte de connaître la suite et d'avoir plus d'informations sur cette affaire Rita SKEETER et les machinations politiques du monde magique !

Bêta-chan

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Dans ce monde alternatif, Lord Voldemort n'est jamais tombé.

(2) Lucius Malefoy n'est jamais allé en prison.

(3) Je reprendrai quelques événements et persos se déroulant dans tous les tomes sortis.

* * *

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Le 10 juin 1998, Poudlard**

**Un souvenir.**

_Cher Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, alors c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je t'aurai laissé, si jeune, avec un bébé dans les bras. Une jolie petite fille du nom de Shiori YOMOTO POTTER._

_Je sais que j'aurai le temps de te dire une partie de ce qu'il faut savoir. Mais j'aimerais que tu respectes mes dernières volontés._

_Il te faudra avant tout subvenir correctement à vos besoins sur cette île. Tu trouveras dans le même coffre les clés du coffre 417 à Gringotts de Londres et 801 à Gringotts de Tokyo._

_Il te faudra garder secrète l'existence de ta sœur jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité (18 ans). Cela signifie qu'elle demeurera ici avec toi pendant ses deux premières années de vie. Tu suivras des cours par correspondance avec l'école de sorcellerie et de shintoïsme Hebi et vous demeurerez sur cette île durant ce temps jusqu'à ce que tu puisses, dans un premier temps, assurer ta sécurité puis, dans un deuxième temps, assurer celle de ta sœur lorsque tu seras diplômé._

_A partir de ta troisième année, et jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, tu demeureras seul chez ma sœur en Angleterre. Tu dresseras un kekkai (1) autour de ta chambre où seule ta présence pourra se tenir dans cet espace, et tu ouvriras une « gate » te donnant libre accès à l'île pour t'occuper de ta ana-oto (2). Tu feras cela pour les journées de cours dans un lieu secret. Ta double nationalité t'y aidera. Le Japon est puissant._

_Méfie-toi comme de la peste noire de tous ceux qui s'intéresseront de trop près à notre petit ange et en particulier du mage blanc Dumbledore et des mages noirs en général, qui voudront/pourraient vouloir l'utiliser pour mieux servir leurs « causes »._

_Tu te rendras bien compte que notre ange est « spéciale ». Ne la déteste pas pour sa différence._

**Une promesse.**

_Harry. Avant cette grossesse je savais bien que j'allais mourir en la mettant au monde. Mais je n'ai pas pu t'en parler car je ne voulais pas ternir l'éclat de ton regard rieur, ni jeter un voile noir sur ton cœur._

_Pardonne-moi mon fils, mais j'ai fait tout cela pour notre bien._

_Mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose. C'est que je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur et que je serai toujours auprès de vous._

_Là est la seule vérité. Ma vérité._

_Votre mère qui vous adore, L.R.E.P._

**Qui s'accomplit.**

Comme toujours, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en relisant pour la énième fois cette lettre.

Il rangea soigneusement sa lettre avec le reste de ses affaires. Dans 1h à peine, il mettrait un point final à ses devoirs. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec l'amour de sa vie, son rayon de soleil. Il ne pouvait encore y croire, et pourtant…

**La fin d'une décennie d'apprentissage.**

Il se dirigea vers un miroir et arrangea sa cravate qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il n'y arrivait jamais. C'était elle qui le faisait pour lui d'habitude. Elle voulait y participer d'ailleurs, mais il lui avait interdit. Et elle avait compris. Elle l'attendait patiemment chez eux, dans leur résidence secondaire. Il l'avait installé là-bas pour le dernier mois de cours qu'il effectuait ici. Le besoin de rétrécir la distance physique pour le dernier tournant était si fort qu'ils avaient cédé à cette « folie ». Il lui parlait tout les jours de ce qui se passait, de ses doutes et de ses soucis… Après tout, ils ont dû mûrir beaucoup plus vite que la plupart des enfants, alors elle était à même d'avoir sa parole… qui s'avérait fort judicieuse par moment.

Il sortit du dortoir des Gryffondors en prenant soin d'éviter Ron ou Hermione et leurs regards suspicieux.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir…

Même eux ne le savaient pas.

**Pour entrer plus efficacement dans une guerre.**

Sinon son ange en aurait grandement souffert et lui…

**Le voile de la vérité se lève.**

Il se rendit dans la salle introuvable pour y être tranquille.

Peut-être y sera-t-il lui aussi.

Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Comme un frère. Peut-être plus.

**Doucement.**

Ils se ressemblaient un peu d'ailleurs, tout en étant différent.

**Tout doucement.**

Ils avaient si mal commencé leur relation.

**Bouleversant tout sur son passage.**

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Ron, puis de Hermione, qui sont eux aussi devenus ses amis.

**Semant le doute, déchirant les cœurs.**

Pas autant qu'avec lui.

Il était devant la porte. Il vérifia si personne n'était dans le couloir et dressa un puissant kekkai.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur battait la chamade et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahi.

- Dray, souffla-t-il.

**Et bien des âmes seront tourmentées.**

**Pour mieux se retrouver après.**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

Et voilà !

Tous ceux de sa promotion étaient diplômés. Draco MALEFOY, fils d'un richissime aristocrate ayant presque 1 milliard de $ de fortune personnelle (3) affichait son masque de petit seigneur suffisant et blasé, son regard bleu acier jetait des « avada kedavra » à la sangsue Pansy PARKINSON collée à son noble bras.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et celui-ci lui répondit par un regard noir made-in-MALEFOY.

A sa droite se tenait Ronald WEASLEY, un sang pur dont la famille est connue pour sa pauvreté, une flopée d'enfants à chaque génération et leur cheveux roux flamboyants.

Il l'appréciait énormément car il était le premier à s'être montré avenant lors de son arrivé au Pays et à l'aider lors de situations plus qu'énigmatiques et souvent dangereuses. En fait, il était tout le temps là pour lui, presque comme une ombre.

Mais cela l'avait agacé les deux dernières années, et plus précisément à l'instant même où il avait surpris un moment de complicité entre Dray et lui-même.

Il y avait une grande réception après la remise des diplômes. C'était le moment où les chemins se séparaient pour entrer dans le monde des adultes. C'était aussi le moment où les familles respectives se rencontraient et jaugeaient leur(s) future(s) bru(s) et/ou gendre(s).

Harry jeta un _reducto_ sur ses affaires posées sur son presque-ex-lit et rangea le tout dans la poche à fermeture éclair de son pantalon blanc moulant. Il avait fui les « mondanités » et ses futilités, il voulait observer une dernière fois le paysage fort paisible de Poudlard, s'en imprégner pour graver ses derniers instants dans sa mémoire. Mais avant toute chose, il se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers la volière de l'école pour envoyer un hibou Grand Duc aux Dursley avec, accrochée à sa patte, une magnifique lettre acide pour les remercier de leurs malveillances et autres méchancetés subites sous leur joug.

Son diplôme toujours en main, il se dirigea vers un coin tranquille du parc de l'école. Il s'adossa au tronc du Saule Pleureur en face du lac où se reposait tranquillement le calamar géant.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, il ouvrit une petite _gate_ et envoya son diplôme auprès de son ange pour qu'elle puisse en disposer, puis le ranger à sa place.

Il s'absorba ensuite dans la contemplation du paysage avant de définitivement quitter Poudlard à un tel point qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher.

- Harry ! Harry !

- …

- J'te retrouve enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! C'est **très** important !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave Mione ! dit Harry à moitié levé.

**Le doute.**

- Ah !... Et bieeeeeeen, pas vraiment ! dit-elle confuse. Il s'agirait plutôt d'un mauvais pressentiment. Presque une certitude.

- Laquelle ? … Attends ! … Laisse-moi deviner ! … C'est au sujet de Ron, non ! …

- Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ! …

**La suspicion.**

- Mmmmmh …

- Moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps ! En fait, surtout depuis l'affaire Rita SKEETER !

L'affaire Rita SKEETER.

Cette affaire avait ébranlé le monde sorcier, tout comme le monde des moldus, de par son atrocité et son impact dans les sphères politiques.

Rita SKEETER est connue dans le monde sorcier comme étant la plus virulente et la plus impitoyable reporter de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. C'était une femme sophistiquée, blonde aux cheveux bouclés, plutôt petite, un visage rond et des yeux bleus perçants cerclés de petites lunettes métalliques. Elle était prête à tout pour faire la une des journaux. Allant jusqu'à arranger les choses à sa manière ou fouiner là où il ne fallait pas pour avoir son scoop. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Malheureusement.

Cette affaire se passa lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard (la pire de toutes, quoique…), en 1996/97. C'est à ce moment-là que le ministère avait complétement pété les plombs. Surtout pour imposer ce vieux crapaud d'OMBRAGE en DCFM et DACFM (4). Mais aussi par les mesures de plus en plus radicales à l'encontre de Poudlard qui se retrouvait presque sous la tutelle du Ministère de la magie, et par les restrictions de plus en plus injustes.

Ouais ! C'est bien le mot !

Personne ne savait exactement sur quoi travaillait cette femme, mais les rumeurs étaient toujours du même ordre. A savoir qu'un groupuscule « inattendu » manipulait dans l'ombre plusieurs gouvernements magiques à travers le monde. Leurs membres, dont le chef était aussi puissant que Voldemort ou Grindelwald, s'adonnaient à des atrocités dignes des plus vils moldus (après tout ce n'était que des bêtes). Et pire !

Ils constituaient la menace suprême du monde entier ! …

Rita SKEETER partit donc à la poursuite d'une de leurs cellules basée aux USA et y aurait trouvé une mort … Atroce ? Cauchemardesque ? Horrible ? Mérité ? Les mots ne manquaient pas.

En effet, les détails de la découverte de son corps avaient été publiés sans pudeur. Les lecteurs en avaient été malades ! V, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, fut retrouvée au fin fond d'un bois par un groupe d'enfants jouant à la guerre, dans une ancienne bâtisse rongée par les lierres et la mousse qui servait de squatte pour les drogués, les paumés et les cinglés en tout genre. D'après les gendarmes et autres policiers moldus, c'était le parfait endroit pour laisser un corps sans se compromettre car le site était pollué. Trop de passages. Le corps, donc, fut retrouvé 2 semaines environ après sa mort, dans un état de décomposition avancé dû à la chaleur. Il était nu, les deux avant-bras avaient été sectionnés, le front de la victime de la victime dissout par de l'acide, le corps éventré du torse jusqu'au nombril ; les cuisses écartées laissaient apparaître le manche d'un grand couteau à double tranchant particulièrement aiguisé. Et le corps présentait quelques résidus de magie relevés par les mages légistes présents sur les lieux qui, de fait, écartaient l'hypothèse d'un vulgaire meurtrier moldu.

Le pire dans tout cela était que la victime avait été « violée » avec le couteau et qu'elle était toujours vivante lors de son calvaire et que c'était l'éventration, effectuée en dernier, qui l'avait achevée.

Lorsque les élèves abonnés à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avaient lu l'article, ils en étaient malades, surtout avec les événements précédents ! Seules quelques personnes comme les Serpentards, bien évidement, étant donné qu'ils ne montraient jamais leurs « vrais » sentiments en public.

Mais le plus troublant dans toute cette histoire morbide était que Rita SKEETER avait mêlé le nom de leur vénérable vieux fou de directeur à ce groupuscule de l'ombre, mais de manière floue, sans place ni rôle précis dans cette faction.

Et cela troublait fortement Harry qui, bien que ne lui faisant pas totalement confiance, éprouvait une certaine sympathie et un profond respect face au vieil homme qui l'avait maintes fois soutenu et aidé. Mais pas au point de briser le serment fait à sa défunte mère en lui dévoilant l'existence de sa sœur.

Mais il est vrai aussi que, comme venait tout juste de remarquer Hermione, Ron avait quelque peu changé. Mais durant cette année-là beaucoup de monde avait changé aussi…

**Une certitude…**

- Oui ! C'est vrai, reprit le jeune homme de nouveau adossé au vieil arbre et fixant le lac à nouveau. Ron a radicalement changé après ça… Même avant ça d'ailleurs…

- T'exagères quand mê… Que veux-tu dire par « avant ça » ?

- Et bien, au niveau du comportement, de ce mystère qui l'entoure maintenant…

- C'est-à-dire ? encouragea Hermione inquiète.

**La certitude.**

- Environs un mois avant tout cela, il semblait plus secret envers nous et beaucoup plus proche de Dumby…

Hermione tiqua à ce surnom, mais ne lui coupa pas la parole.

- … même si l'on pourrait mettre cela sur le compte de la fameuse « crise de l'adolescence », mais nous savons bien que cela est faux, toi et moi. De plus, il recevait, et reçoit encore maintenant, un sac plein d'or, d'après lui comme salaire d'un petit boulot qu'il effectuait quelque part. Il nous dit qu'il a trouvé un travail mieux payé que celui de langue-de-plomb, mais ne nous donne aucune autre info sur ledit travail. Et puis… j'ai l'impression… non… j'ai le sentiment qu'il est devenu plus distant… plus froid… plus calculateur dans ses gestes et ses paroles… même si, extérieurement, il ressemble toujours autant au petit imbécile lent du cerveau au début de notre relation !

**Malgré l'incertitude.**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! cria Hermione indignée. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de notre meilleur ami !

- Rhooooooooo … c'est bon ! C'est bon !

- Non mais franchement !

- Avoue que c'est quand même la vérité, insista Harry. Tu dis toi-même que c'est un grand dadais aussi bête que ses pieds, aussi lent qu'une tortue, avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ! continua Harry en se tournant vers son amie.

- … Hermione abandonna. Il savait que si il la regardait ainsi, elle perdait momentanément la voix ainsi que le fil de ses pensées.

Harry était devenu plus que beau avec le temps. Il était séduisant ! Magnifique même !

Lorsqu'il était revenu des vacances pour la rentrée en 5ème année, avant l'affaire Rita SKEETER, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules dans un savant dégradé allant de l'avant vers l'arrière (5), avec les bouts rouge sombre. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètre approchant ainsi du mètre quatre-vingt et son corps était finement musclé par la pratique du Quidditch, mais pas seulement ! Il avait aussi fixé ses yeux, ce qui donnait un accès direct à ses beaux yeux émeraude. Et pour finir, il s'était fait percer l'oreille gauche avec une boucle d'oreille originale, surtout pour un garçon.

Et il avait un de ces sourires… un regard qui ne laissait indifférent personne. Quelque soit son sexe et son âge !

- Tu sais Harry, je me pose beaucoup de question sur ce qui se passe ici… La guerre contre les mages noirs est en train d'affecter le monde moldu, un crépuscule mystérieux voit le jour, eeeet… il y a Poudlard…

- …

- …

- Que veux-tu dire par Poudlard ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que cette école se trouve au centre de toute cette histoire, et pas seulement l'affaire Rita SKEETER qui mettait en cause notre directeur ! Il y a aussi l'affaire V… Vo… Vol… Voldemort, dit-elle trop rapidement, qui a fait sa scolarité ici – chose normale- et qui rodait toujours dans les environs. Le fait même que Poudlard soit mieux protégé que le Ministère de la magie est pour le moins étrange ! Et j…

- Tu te demandes si cela ne cache pas autre chose, hein ?

- Oui.

Ils contemplèrent en silence la surface lisse du lac. Alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par leurs profondes réflexions, ils n'entendirent pas que quelqu'un s'était doucement approché d'eux.

Cette personne était là depuis le début de la conversation, cachée à la vue d'autrui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement après le discours des deux jeunes gens.

Il avait une courte « mission » à faire avant de retrouver Lavande BROWN de Gryffondor, Justin FINCH-FLETCHET de Pouffsouffle, Terry BOOT de Serdaigle et Millicent BULSTRODE de Serpentard pour une partie de jambes en l'air (chacun séparément) ! Il était plus facile de récolter les infos ainsi, même si ça foutait sa journée en l'air.

- Bon ! Au boulot beau gosse, dit-il sans émotion.

**Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

(1) Kekkai : Barrière, champ de force, enceinte isolée. Le mot tire son origine du bouddhisme où il désigne une zone d'isolement réservée aux austérités des bonzes. Ce champ de force dépend totalement de la puissance de celui qui le met en place. Il peut aussi déformer l'espace de tel façon que, si on dresse un kekkai en vu d'une bataille et que l'on saccage tout, en disparaissant le kekkai remet tout en place au moment où il a été levé. (cf « X » de clamp, par exemple). 

(2) Ana-oto : petite sœur en japonais

(3) On peut retrouver le montant de la fortune personnelle des MALFOY dans le classement des 15 personnages fictifs les plus riches sur le site suivant (enlev les espace s'il vous plait) : w w w . forbes . com / 2005 / 11 / 29 / forbes - fictional - rich cx mn de  
05fict15land . html ->Les MALFOY sont en quinzième position à ce jour.

(4) DCFM : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. DACFM : Défense Avancé Contre les Forces du Mal.

(5) Pour la coupe de cheveux de Harry, prenez comme référence Kira/Lucifer dans « Angel Sanctuary » de Kaori YUKI.

* * *

- Ron : heeeeyyyyyy ! Mais pourquoi je suis un imbécile môa ! 

- Keiko : beeeeen j't'aime pas môa !

- Ron : c'est pas juste ! Tu sembles pourtant m'aimer dans bcp de fics !

- Keiko : Seulement parce que tu as une personnalité aboutie ! Et encore !

- Ron : (boude)

- Harry : Tu me fais peur Keiko ! Surtout quand on sait que tu es « fan » de thrillers policiers psychologiques…

- Keiko : Mais non, mon tout beau ! Il n'y aura que des choses agréables (je croise les doigts derrière mon dos divin)

- Harry : C'est vrai !

- Keiko : … Fais-moi un câlin.

- Harry : heuuuuu… un rapide coup d'œil à mon regard flamboyant suffit à le faire obéir Oui toute suite !

- Keiko : Bon ben à la prochaine mes petits loups !

* * *

**Page publicitaire :**

w w w . FanfictionPress . com ->Profile : pink flame. Vous trouverez à cette adresse un échantillon de poème de ma douce bêta nommé Nanie !

Allez dans mes favoris auteurs et lisez les fics de Sojiro (pour tout les fan de SDK, il y a une très bon cross over SDk et HP), et de AAINTS qui fait la traduction d'une fic anglaise (un lucius/harry, ce qui est rare).

Désolé pour l'énorme retard, mais j'étais malade, j'ai eu la visite d'une cousine qui est resté plus longtemps que prévu (donc aucun accès à mon PC puisque j'hébergeais ma soeurette), puis, il me fallais réfléchir ! A la base je voulais faire 7 livres environs… puis après je ne savais plus, mais maintenant vous pouvez être sûr que la fic sera tout sauf courte, les chapitres semblent s'allonger (j'écris le chap. 3 et il fais déjà 6 page alors que je ne suis qu'au début !). Comme je base sur des faits réelles, il me faut du temps pour rassembler certaines infos ! Ma vie (et oui, moi aussi je suis qq1 de réelle) est compliqué et me prend du temps parfois, mais jamais je n'abandonnerais cette fic. Je vous demande juste d'être compréhensif et indulgent avec moi !

Merci bcp de votre attention ! Merci de me lire et de m'encourager !

A la prochaine !

* * *

Le mardi 31 janvier 2006 à 13h00. 

10 pages word, time new roman en 14.

Publié le jeudi 9 février 2006 à 21h23. Corrigé le vendredi 10 février 2006 à 10h24.


	3. Une chute mortelle

**Auteur : **Keiko (Mais je serais archangel.gaia sur ce site)

**Rating : **T/M

**Spoilers : **Un peu (beaucoup) de chaque tome)

**Pairings : **Beeeeen, vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Aventure…

**Disclamer : **Tout ce qui appartient à Rowling lui appartient et tout ce qui m'appartient m'appartient surtout les nouveaux persos (pas tous) que j'ai créé et façonné depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, donc PAS TOUCHE.

**Summary :**Hermione et Harry ont reçu leur diplôme de fin d'année et discute de faits étranges survenus lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard...

* * *

**Nemesis and Soul Mates: Heaven strange, Hell welcoming.

* * *

**

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Je voudrais avant tout remercier mes reviewvers !

Au chap. 1 j'ai : **LadySaturne (mon moineau à moua)**, 666Naku, **Gwendalavir**, minimala, **history** et Felly (je t'ai répondu dans les com').

Au chap. 2 j'ai : **Minimala (merci beaucoup ma puce),** Gwendalavir.

Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Ertis et Lilician (que vous trouverez dans mes favoris auteurs ou histoire avec, notamment, Ange Jedusor), qui ont les même passions que moi, qui écrivent super bien, des reines dans leur genre quoi ! lol ! Bisous les filles !

Là j'essaie de prendre un rythme plus régulier qui me permettrais de mettre un chapitre tout les 10 jours environs, moins si je peux. Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et plus encore ceux qui me laisse un petit mot ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup plus que vous ne croyiez !

PS : Désolé pour ce retard, mais c'est après mon long harcèlement que ma bêta m'a « avoué » qu'elle n'avait guère le temps à me consacrer entre ses recherche de logement à acheter, la fin de son boulot et le rattrapage de tous ses cours par le CNED…. C'est donc moi qui m'y colle ! Soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'orthos !

**BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) Dans ce monde alternatif, Lord Voldemort n'est jamais tombé.

(2) Lucius Malefoy n'est jamais allé en prison.

(3) Je reprendrai quelques événements et persos se déroulant dans tous les tomes sortis.

(4) « G » Gallion.

(5) Pour les anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ! Merci.

* * *

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une chute mortelle

- Hermione ! Harry ! AH ! Je vous retrouve enfin !

- Salut Ron, dit Harry.

- 'lut … mon … pote, répondit Ron WEASLEY tout en embrassant sa petite amie « miss-je-sais-tout » depuis 3 ans.

- Harry ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau. Il paraît que c'est important … mais tu devrais te dépêcher, ça fait 20 minutes que je te cherche partout ! Reprit Ron en lâchant les lèvres de Hermione.

- Ok ! A plus ! Dit Harry en courant à toutes jambes vers la tour de directeur.

- Tu veux toujours entreprendre des études de médicomagie Mione ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! J'ai même déjà été accepté par l'école de médicomagie et de pharmacolomagie de Cambrigde avec mention « excellent » et une bourse d'étude de 10 000 G par an !

- Wahouuuuu ! 10 000 G ! Tu fais fortune avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Ron. Tout comme les études de médecin moldu, c'est très cher, voir plus si on compte l'achat d'ingrédients pour les potions et tout le matériel nécessaire que je dois acheter. J'espère que Sainte-Mangouste va accepter ma candidature pour mon job à mi-temps…

- Mmmmm… Tu veux faire quoi avec tout cet argent ?

- C'est un secret ! Dit Hermione en rigolant.

- Pfffffff, bouda Ron.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Oui. Mais je la refuse toujours. Non pas que cela me déplaise de travailler avec vous et de gagner deux sacs de gallions par mois, mais j'avais déjà d'autres projets en vue.

- … ?

- …

- Si tu ne souhaites pas travailler pour moi, tu peux toujours travailler pour le ministère. Je pourrais glisser ta candidature en haut de la pile pour le poste de Langue-de-plomb, tout comme tes parents, mon garçon.

- Non merci, monsieur le directeur, mais je refuse toujours, dit calmement Harry en se demandant pourquoi le vieux shnock insistait autant, quoiqu'il s'en doutait un peu (beaucoup même).

_Flash back_

- … Je t'ai fais venir, en ses heures sombres, car il y a quelque chose qu'il faut absolument te dévoiler pour la survie du monde magique, voir de l'humanité toute entière.

**Un échiquier.**

En effet, ce fut une année bien sombre… Le tournois des trois sorciers avait été restauré, mais les nouvelles règles garantissaient un taux de mortalité presque nul et l'accessibilité ne se faisait qu'à partir de la majorité sorcière fixé à 17 ans.

Malgré cela, Harry s'est retrouvé champion en même temps que Cédric DIGGORY, Fleur DELACOUR et Viktor KRUM. Tout se passa « bien » jusqu'à la dernière épreuve… C'était Harry qui avait remporté l'épreuve après bien des difficultés. Cependant, au moment de la réunion des champions et de la remise des prix, il y avait eu une attaque de Géants. Personne ne savait d'où ils venaient ni comment ils s'y sont pris pour arriver jusque-là incognito, mais le résultat était désastreux…

La majorité des étudiants, toutes écoles confondues, s'étaient réfugiés dans l'endroit le plus proche… à savoir la fameuse « Forêt Interdite ». Avec du recule, Harry était presque persuadé que les Géants, aussi bêtes soient-ils, avaient volontairement dirigé les « victimes » vers l'antre de la mort…

Ce n'est qu'après une terrible lutte acharnée, et les Géants repoussés, que les professeurs se mirent à recenser leurs élèves.

Et ils en manquaient. Beaucoup. Trop.

Par groupe de dix avec un prof en tête, on se mit à rechercher les absents… On a fini par les retrouver dispersés dans la Forêt Interdite.

Et nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde aurait préféré ne jamais les retrouver. Beaucoup en ont été malade, et d'autre en on gardé des séquelles : Ils ne peuvent plus supporter le sang ou de manger de la viande… même cuite à point. Serpentards compris.

Les corps des disparus jonchaient le sol de la forêt. Ils étaient en morceaux, éparpillés, broyés, certaines parties _cuisaient_ dans un reste de petit feu. Mais la plupart des morceaux servaient de festin à la très grande tribu d'Aragog, l'araignée géante vivant au fond de la forêt, qui avait eu le « bon goût » de laisser les têtes des victimes pour d'éventuelles funérailles.

C'est à la sortie de la forêt que l'ont les avaient aperçu.

Ces silhouettes noires encapuchonnées qui disparaissaient.

Des mangemorts, dont la vision fut si furtif que beaucoup ont pensés qu'il s'agissait d'une vision (cauchemardesque) collective.

C'est à la suite de ce carnage, que Dumby-fou l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

- J'aurais dû te le dire dès ton arrivé ici. Mais je ne voulais pas _ternir_ tes horizons déjà perturbés par la mort de ta mère il y a peu…

- J'ai déjà fait mon deuil il y a bien longtemps, coupa Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Hmmmmmm… oui, peut-être, mais…

- Venons-en aux faits ! _Monsieur_, rajouta Harry toujours impassible.

- Sibylle TRELAWNEY m'a fait une prédiction te concernant Harry, mais il serait plus judicieux que je te le montre directement.

Harry ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Il regardait le prof frappadingue sortir sa pensine de la bibliothèque placé derrière son bureau. Dumbledore déposa la pensine sur le bureau, pris un petit flacon en cristal contenant de petits nuages argentés tourbillonnant et versa tout le contenu dans la pensine. Il prit sa baguette magique et tourna un peu les filaments de ses pensées.

- Vas-y, Harry. Tu peux te plonger sans risque dans la pensine.

**Où on avance les pions de manière habille.**

Harry se rapprocha du bureau et plongea sa tête dans la pensine. Il chuta un long moment, d'après lui, avant de se retrouver debout dans une salle mal éclairée, une sorte de bar où des gens étranges s'y trouvaient.

Il reconnu tout de suite la Tête de Sanglier pour y être déjà venu avec Draco, sous une autre apparence, goûter au fameux whisky pur-feu… Vive le Polynectar !

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce sombre.

Il aperçu une vieille sorcière toute de noir vêtu qui buvait un liquide rouge épais sembla-t-il, il y avait une table rempli de Gobelins qui parlaient à voix basse et qui jetaient des regards suspicieux autour d'eux, et il y avait un… couple (!) mal assorti : l'homme était petit, trapu, les cheveux vert coupés en brosse, des yeux globuleux marron-verdâtre, un nez en forme de champignon et de petites oreilles pointues. Quant à sa compagne, elle était grande et aussi fine qu'un fil de fer, des traits fins et de longs cheveux châtains. Voir une aussi belle femme, faisant des mamours au nain des montagnes dans un endroit malfamé, laissait Harry perplexe.

Il tourna vivement sa tête vers sa droite où on pouvait voir Dumbledore emprunter des escaliers menant vers les chambres à l'étage quand, dans son mouvement de tête, il aperçu l'espace d'un instant une ombre bleue nuit. Il scruta de nouveau la salle mais ne vit rien d'autre que les rayons du soleil dardant sur les vitres tintés bleue nuit situé au dessus du bar, et les clients tout à leur occupation.

Il avait sûrement dû rêver.

Il se retourna vivement et couru rattraper Dumbledore qui entrait dans une des nombreuses chambres vides.

Harry entra directement après Dumbledore et se plaça près de la fenêtre. En face de lui se tenait Sibylle TRELAWNEY, professeur excentrique de divination et Dumby autour d'une petite table branlante.

Pendant dix minutes, il assista à un entretien classique d'embauche quand, soudainement, au moment où Dumby allait refuser sa candidature, TRELAWNEY pris violemment la manche de la robe du directeur et prononça d'une voix rauque et dure la prophétie tant attendu :

_- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Puis la vision de la pièce se brouilla lentement, avant qu'il ne soit tiré hors de la pensine.

Harry qui, comme tout le monde, conaissait le plus puissant et le plus terrifiant mage noir de tout les temps resta silencieux. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la pensine où les filaments argentés continuaient de tournoyer indéfiniment. Les anciens directeurs attendaient silencieusement dans leur cadre.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Dit Harry dans un murmure. Pourquoi moi, et pourquoi me le dire seulement aujourd'hui ? Dit Harry plus fort. APRÈS ÇA ! Cria-t-il en montrant la Forêt Interdite par la large fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Harry calme-toi, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je ne…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAIS-TOI ? SALE… TYPE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! DÈS MON ARRIVÉE ICI ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ME PREPARER ! ME FORMER ! AU LIEU DE ÇA, VOUS ME MONTREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PROPHÉTIE DE MERDE À CE MOMENT-LÀ !... Harry avait crié cela d'une traite, presque, en lançant un regard si noir que ROGUE, MALFOY ou Voldemort en aurait été fort jaloux.

**Ou malhabile si on se précipite trop vite.**

Dire qu'il fulminait de rage aurait été un pur euphémisme. Comme les « évènements » de tantôt ne suffisaient pas, ce vieux parchemin ambulant en rajoutait une couche. Il avait la subite impression de crouler et d'étouffer sous les responsabilités !... Ceux qui touchaient sa imo-oto (petite sœur) passaient, sans problème… C'était dur, mais il s'en était sorti avec brio et il touchait presque à la fin… Après tout, il n'avait plus dix ans. Il avait presque 15 ans.

Mais là…

**Laissant une brèche fatale dans le jeu.**

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une pièce maîtresse de la machinerie du destin que l'on manipule à sa guise. UN OBJET ! CE PUTAIN DE VIEUX DÉGÉNÉRÉ SHOOTÉ AU BONBON AU CITRON LE VOIT COMME UNE VULGAIRE CHOSE QUE L'ON SORT POUR FAIRE « ÉCHEC ET MAT » !

_Fin flash back_

- Harry… L'avenir du Monde Sorcier… du Monde tout court, repose sur tes épaules. Toi seul peux le faire ! Reprit Dumbledore en lançant un regard acéré à Harry.

- … Non, vraiment non, dit durement Harry. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un comme moi peut réussir à vaincre un sorcier, non… un MAGE NOIR connu pour être le plus puissant existant. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour le vaincre…

- Au contraire, coupa Dumbledore, au contraire ! Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne l'imagines ! Je peux même, sans te mentir, affirmer que tu es l'un des plus puissants sorciers existants. Tout comme Voldemort. Tout comme moi. Malgrè ton jeune âge. Tu as un potentiel énorme, dont tu ignores totalement. Ainsi que les êtres indésirables d'ailleurs. J'y ai veillé.

- QUOI ! Rugit Harry de plus belle prêt à égorger comme un porc la vieille chose qui, ¾ d'heure auparavant, possédait un peu de respect de sa part. Les tableaux observaient l'échange silencieusement.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, dit-il plus froidement. J'ai fait pour le mieux de l'humanité ! Moldu et Sorcière ! Imagine que ce chien galeux de Voldemort était tombé sur la prophétie ! Hein ! Il t'aurait déjà emmené dans un endroit horrible, froid et sale, et t'aurait torturé pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir, ou même pour jouir, tient !...

- ÇA SUFFIT ! ARRETEZ ! Coupa sèchement Harry, dégoûté par les paroles du Directeur. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de mon _avenir_, et cela ne regarde que moi. Quant à la prophétie… Il me faudra tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Soit ! Pour cette histoire nous aurons quelques contacts. Je ne tiens pas à dévoiler l'endroit où je logerais pour ne pas être sans cesse importuné par vous, l'Ordre, le Ministère ou les journalistes. Mais je demeurerais à Londres et je vous aiderais à la capture et à l'élimination de Voldemort. Vous me trouvez bon stratège…Soit ! C'est en cela que je vous aiderais. Uniquement. Je ne tiens pas à être trop longtemps en contact avec **_vous_**… cracha Harry. Au début, je ne m'intéressais guère à votre personne. Puis j'ai fini par vous apprécier, vous respecter, vous admirer même. Mais depuis ce « jour-là », il ne restait presque plus rien de positif dans la relation de « confiance-amitié-respect » que j'avais permis entre-nous. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui… Il n'y a plus que de l'intérêt, et voir plus, de votre part. Il n'y a plus rien. De mon point de vu.

- Si tu le souhaites mon garçon, dit Dumbledore imperturbable.

- Je ne suis pas « votre garçon », répondit froidement Harry et se précipita comme un ouragan vers la sortie.

Quant à Dumbledore, il demeura sur son siège, immobile et jetant un étrange regard vers la porte que son jeune protégé venait de claquer avec force.

Et son regard glaça d'effroie Fumseck, le choixpeau magique et les anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

**Un secret.**

- Dites-le si je dérange, demanda une voix espiègle.

- GINNY ! Dirent deux voix surprises.

- Mais que…

- Tu…

- Waaahou !...

**Inavouable.**

- Mmmmmmrrrhommfff !... RON ! tu m'étouffeheuuuu, dit Ginny dans un éclat de rire cristallin. Lâche-moi grand frère ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler !

- Ginny…, commença Hermione d'une voix chevretante sous le coup de l'émotion, … comprend nous, et surtout Ron, cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu !...

- Rhooooooo ! Cela fait seulement deux ans que je suis des cours par correspondance. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous écrivais pas ou que je ne passais pas ma tête par la cheminée !

**Un désir.**

- Mais quand même Ginevraa ! Cela fait tellement du bien de te revoir en chair et en os, dit Ron en ne relâchant pas sa benjamine. Tu as disparu si soudainement, continua-t-il en la regardant intensément. La jeune fille regardait son frère légèrement étonnée, la bouche entreouverte et ses lèvres pleines formaient un cœur.

**Puissant.**

Un ange passa.

**Honteux.**

- Mais tu sais, Ron, je ne suis pas partie sans rien dire. Je vous avais tous prévenu de ma décision et maman vous l'avait dit pendant les vacances… après ça, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Je ne pouvais et voulais plus être physiquement présente à Poudlard.

**De plus en plus mal camouflé.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. Ron ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoique ce soit, lança Hermione en jetant un regard sévère sur son petit ami. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as embellie ! Tu es une femme maintenant, Ron va te pister, sois-en sûr ! Il ne voudra pas que son « innocente » sœur se fasse accoster par le sexe opposé !

**De plus en plus impérieux.**

- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Et puis, à 17 ans on n'est pas adulte !

- Si, Ron ! Dans le monde sorcier on l'est ! Dit Hermione en souriant espièglement.

**De plus en plus irraisonnable.**

- Pas dans le monde moldu ! Il faut avoir 21 ans !

- Pas en Angleterre, Ronnie.

- Mais dans d'autres pays, il faut avoir 21 ans ! Renchérie Ron, alors que Hermione était exaspérée.

- EH ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, moi ! Je sais très bien me prendre en charge. Je sais cuisiner et tenir une maison !

- Tu vois, Ron, ta sœur est prête pour le mariage

**De plus en plus dévastateur.**

- N'importe quoi ! Ron devenait aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux.

Il jeta un regard scrutateur sur sa sœur. Il était indéniable qu'elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivant au bas du dos et se balançant au gré du vent. Elle avait un air espiègle qui la rendait adorable. Mais derrière son regard rieur se cachait une volonté de fer et un caractère fort qui, indéniablement, impressionnait et séduisait quiconque le subissait. Pour Ron, la petite dernière des WEASLEY était un vrai bijou d'innocence qu'il fallait préserver et protéger.

- Je ne veux pas que, en grand frère responsable que je suis, n'importe quels goujats se jettent sur elle comme des chiens en chaleur !

**Allant jusqu'à la déchéance de l'Être.**

- Oh ! Ron. Dit simplement Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois. Et puis je ne suis pas venu pour avoir des consignes surperprotectrices. Je suis venue pour votre fête de fin d'année. C'est votre dernière journée ici et je voulais aussi en profiter pour avoir un aperçu pour moi-même, vu que je partirais de Poudlard l'année prochaine.

- Pfff !... Tu sais Ginny, c'est vraiment ennuyeux. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, sauf…

- LA NOURRITURE ! Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur.

- Il n'y a pas que la nourriture dans la vie vie ! Bouda Ron.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Répondit joyeusement Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est pour ces côtés-là qu'on t'aime aussi, constata simplement Hermione qui reçu un languoureux baiser pour ses belles paroles.

- Bon ! Ben, je vais vous laisser vous papouiller baveusement, dit Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

**Et à la certitude du concerné.**

- Non ! Cria presque Ron en se détachant brusquement de sa petite amie. Tu m'as trop manqué ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces deux dernières années, et maman qui ne voulait pas révéler l'endroit où elle te cachait ! S'insurgea Ron. Je tiens à profiter de ta présence avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau.

Le frère et la sœur WEASLEY se regardaient étrangement.

Puis, finalement, c'est Hermione qui décida de rompre ce silence gêné :

- Je vais vous laisser entre-vous, vous en avez bien besoin. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais rejoindre Lavande et voir si Harry en a fini avec le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione les quitta allègrement.

- …

- …

- Ça te dis une promenade autour du lac ? On pourra se donner tranquillement des nouvelles de chacun, dit doucement Ron.

- Ok ! Je te suis.

Et c'est côte à côte qu'ils partirent rattraper deux ans d'éloignement.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- Alors !

- Dire qu'il est totalement manipulé serait mentir. Mais il est sûr qu'on ne pourra défaire facilement ses « croyances » avec de belles paroles et nos convictions. Même s'il n'a pas une totale confiance en la personne du Vieux dégénéré !

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Difficile à dire… Soit l'autre croûton citronné fait un méga faux pas, soit il faudra lever le voile sur la supercherie dans lequel il est embarqué. Dans les deux cas, il vaut mieux pour nous jouer cartes sur table. Il n'accorde qu'une confiance limitée aux autres. Et il est trop important pour moi pour que je risque de le perdre !

- Oh ! Tient donc ! Le Grand Draco MALFOY aurait un cœur ! Dit l'interlocuteur d'une voix ironique.

- La ferme ! Un MALFOY n'a pas à montrer en public ses « sentiments » pour ne pas donner des armes supplémentaires à ses ennemies ! Fulmina Draco.

- Tu me donne une arme de choix contre toi, petit dragon, dit son interlocuteur en souriant narquoisement.

- GRRRR !

- Tout doux ! Tout doux, mon garçon ! Je te taquinais. En effet, cette personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embêter le jeune homme. Le mettre dans tous ses états était un divertissement d'autant plus appréciable lorsqu'on connaissait le sang-froid légendaire des MALFOY. Sans parler de son affection particulier pour son vis-à-vis. Sinon il ne lui permettrait jamais une telle familiarité.

- T'es trop vieux pour t'amuser à ça, cracha Draco de mauvaise foi.

- Pffff…. Les jeunes de nos jours ! Aucun respect ! Continua tranquillement le mystérieux interlocuteur, sans se soucier de l'insulte que lui balança le jeune homme en colère. Je suis relativement jeune, surtout face à l'autre citron fripé sur pattes ! Tient ! En parlant de lui, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose ?

- Comment cela ? Dit Draco en reprenant son sérieux et son sang-froid coutumier.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais les dernières fois où je l'ai aperçu, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un petit détail qui me chiffonne depuis.

Il retourna à ses réflexions tandis que Draco ressassait tous les éléments dans sa tête. Puis il s'exclama :

- Oui… Oui ! Maintenant que tu le dis… Il n'a y rien de marquant ou de très précis, mais, comment dire ! J'ai l'impression que Dumby-fou est pluuuus… vigoureux ! Je pense que c'est le mot le plus approprié. Mais le changement est tellement subtil que j'en doute.

- Mmmmm…. Je vais réfléchir à tout cela. En attendant, peux-tu me dire où vie POTTER, histoire de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

- Non !

- Non quoi.

- … Que veut le maître à son sujet ? Dit Draco en jetant un regard interrogateur vers son interlocuteur.

- Le maître ne lui veut rien, c'est moi qui veux lui parler. Histoire d'établir un premier contacte.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Dommage pour tes bonnes intentions, mais personne ne sait où vie Harry.

- Comment ça personne ? ne vis-t-il pas chez ses moldus ? Il vit Draco grimacer de dégoût à cette évocation.

- Oui et non. Oui, parce qu'officiellement il vit là-bas. Non, parce que de son propre semi aveux et par mon intelligence supérieur, (les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux), j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Surtout avec ses moldus dégénérés ! Mais ce n'est pas très clair. Il est bien trop évasif sur ces sujets-là.

- Ceux qui touche sa vie privée ?

- Oui. C'est devenu une seconde nature chez lui.

- Je vois.

L'homme mystérieux, les yeux dans le vague, se leva de son siège confortable pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée de la pièce. Il tourna le dos au jeune Draco qui ne pu voir les expressions défilants sur le visage de son vieil ami. Il reprit d'une voix sûr et ferme :

- Draco. Il me faut absolument un premier contact, positif, avec lui ! « Si la montagne ne peut aller à Mahomet, alors c'est Mahomet qui doit aller à la montagne ». Arrange-moi une rencontre avec lui. Dans un endroit à la fois discret, mais qui le mettra aussi à l'aise. Tout comme toi, je ne peux me permettre de l'avoir contre moi.

- Difficile d'être contre toi ! S'exclama Draco. Seul ton sale caractère obscurci la beauté fatale que tu es ! Pouffa-t-il tout en s'enfuyant face à son interlocuteur qui le poursuivait.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Il était debout sur une petite falaise qui surplombait le lac. Les mains sur les hanches, face au lac dont la surface était frappé par un rayon de soleil faisant miroiter l'eau de milles feux tel un diamant, ses quelques mèches rebelles flottaient autour de sa tête à chaque brise d'été qui soufflait vers lui. Il jeta un regard panoramique sur le paysage qui s'emblait s'étirer à l'infini, quelque soit la direction où son regard se portait. Il était entouré de collines plus ou moins hautes et de montagnes aux sommets enneigés, sans oublier les forêts qui maculaient le paysage de différents tons de verts.

Il respira un grand bol d'air. Une fois. Puis deux. Il se sentait détendu et en harmonie avec mère Nature.

Un bruit.

Il tourna brusquement la tête.

Trop tard.

On l'avait poussé et il n'avait pas vu le visage de son agresseur. Il allait s'écraser au pied de la falaise là où les vagues frappaient avec force la paroi rocheuse de la falaise.

Au bord de la falaise, l'agresseur souria dès qu'il avait vu le corps s'enfoncer dans les eaux pas si profonde que ça. Il souria encore plus dès que la pensée d'un corps empalés sur les roches aiguisées au fond de l'eau. Cet excès de zèle le mis en appétit (sexuel, évidemment).

Il ne resta pas pour vérifier le décès de sa némésis. Au contraire ! Si sa némésis survivait, cette « expérience » servira à merveille les dessins de son amant et de son maître !

**Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Ginny : je fais enfin une apparition ! Wooupi !

Keiko : (goûte façon manga)

Ginny : Mais je sens que je ne devrais pas trop me réjouir, moi.

Keiko : (sourire sadique)

Tout les persos : Glurps ! Maman ! On a peur !

Keiko : Mouuuhahahahaha ! A la prochaine mes chatons !

* * *

**Page publicitaire :**

Aujourd'hui, allez dans mes favoris auteurs pour lire les fics de AAINTS, AD vs AV et de JWULEE (elles sont top ses fics !).

A LA PROCHAINE !

Le lundi 13 février 2006, 18h44.

13 pages word, time new roman en 14 et 12.

Posté le mercredi 29 mars 2006, 16h16.


	4. Un tacticien de génie

**Auteur : **Keiko (Mais je serais archangel.gaia sur ce site)

**Rating : **M : **! ATTENTION YAOI ET SCÈNES EXPLICITES ; VIOLENCES !**

**Spoilers : **Un peu (beaucoup) de chaque tome.

**Pairings : **Beeeeen, vous verrez bien !

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Aventure, suspence…

**Disclamer : **Tout ce qui appartient à Rowling lui appartient et tout ce qui m'appartient m'appartient surtout les nouveaux persos (pas tous) que j'ai créé et façonné depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant, donc PAS TOUCHE.

**Summary : **La promo de Harry est enfin diplômée et ils retournent chez eux, avant d'entrer dans le monde du travail. Mais cela n'est pas simple pour Harry qui doit « collaborer » avec Dumbledore pour faire tomber le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !

* * *

**Nemesis and Soul Mates: Heaven strange, Hell welcoming.

* * *

**

**Blabla de l'auteur** : kikouuu tout le monde ! Je sais ! j'ai pris tout mon temps, comme d'hab' ! Mais là, j'ai une excuse en béton et qui malheureusement pour moi, continue à être vrai (mais pas trop ! lol !). Mon PC avait eu de gros problèmes allant jusque n'a ne plus vouloir s'allumer ! Après j'ai eu la connexion Internet ! Et ce problème là persiste (n'est-ce pas Ertis ! V.V'). Bref ! Mais entre-temps, j'ai décidé d'écrire en parallèle d'autres histoires que j'hésitais à publier en premier avec celle-ci (il y en a deux principales, en plus des autres) et j'ai pensé à deux autres histoires, dont une basé sur un événement passé dans ma famille et qui est relaté un peu partout (le même type de « problème ») dans les mangas ou les fics, aussi, et des livres (cette histoire sera très courte)… Seule Ertis connaît la teneur de ces projets, qui ne verrons le jour dès que j'aurais un nombre suffisant de chapitres en avance ! D'ailleurs Ertis m'a proposé un projet de collaboration, dont j'ai l'honneur d'y participer avec joie, car c'est quelqu'un de talentueuse et j'apprécie fortement ses œuvres ! (Si ! Si ! C'est vrai !).

**Remerciement des posteurs anonymes :** Minimala (merci pour ta review, et tu n'es pas en retard, le brevet est plus important ! je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer pour toi ! et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, surtout que ce chapitre marque le vrai début de l'histoire ! (Enfin ! J'y croyais plus !). Kisu).

**Note :**

'_Pensée des persos'_

'_**Fourchelangue'**_

'**Télépathie'**

**To beg supplier en anglais.**

Onii-san -->onii-chan -->oni-san -->oni-chan -->Grand-frère

**BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un tacticien de génie

**Les rires d'une fillette…**

- Reviens ici !

**Innocente.**

- Non !

**Qui résonne dans les couloirs.**

- Allez, Ri ! Tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Cria le jeune homme indigné.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux jouer !

- Mais t'es nue comme un vers ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ! Cria l'homme excédé, toujours en train de courir derrière la fillette.

- N'importe où, gloussa celle-ci.

- Grrrrrrr !... Elle veut ma mort ! C'est sûr !

**En toute insouciance.**

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Cria joyeusement la petite fille.

Il s'arracha les cheveux avant de poursuivre un petit vers luisant.

Oui. Luisant.

La fillette en question s'était échappée de la salle-de-bain alors qu'il était occupé à ranger le bac et autres ustensiles qui avaient servis au nettoyage du corps avant le bain proprement dit.

La fillette, donc, courait et sautillait comme une puce enragée à travers les couloirs de la demeure, dans le plus simple appareil, tout mouillé et ses longs cheveux blonds collés sur chaque parcelle de sa peau ambrée.

- Elle va attraper froid si je ne me dépêche pas ! Grognais-je. Et moi avec !

En effet, étant donné que nous prenions nos bains toujours ensemble, j'étais aussi nu qu'elle, l'eau suintant lentement de mes cheveux mouillés ajoutant une couche de gouttes d'eau qui cheminaient _innocemment_ le long de mon corps musclé.

C'est en passant devant un des nombreux miroirs qui s'égrenaient à un rythme régulier, que je me rendais compte à quel point cette situation était incongrue. Dans les pays occidentaux, on aurait qualifié cette situation de scandaleuse, même si cela se passait ainsi pour nombres d'entre eux. Alors qu'au Japon, il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle lorsque les membres d'une même famille prenaient le bain ensemble ! C'était la normalité même ! On ne pensait pas à autre chose !

Il s'arrêta soudain.

Il avait repéré les traces de pas mouillés de la fillette.

Elle était toute proche. Il s'avança à pas de loup et se positionna silencieusement derrière elle. Elle était devant lui et regardait si, à l'angle de ce couloir, le prédateur ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Je te tiens ! M'écriais-je. Je la tenais sous les aisselles, tendue devant moi. Elle tourna comme elle le pu sa tête vers moi, tandis que je la ramenais dans notre salle-de-bain sous les regards moqueurs de nos elfes de maisons.

- Dis ! Dis ! Ry-nii-san (Grand-frère Ry)! On pourra déjeuner sous les cerisiers qui peuplent notre domaine ? Me dit-elle avec de grands yeux mouillés façon « Chat Potté » dans « Shreck » et sa bouche en cœur.

La sonnette d'alarme se déclencha. C'était une de ses tactiques pour m'atteindre et, ainsi, arriver à ses fins diaboliques.

Je ne dis rien.

J'entrais dans notre salle-de-bain typiquement japonaise, mais en plus luxueux. Le sol était en marbre blanc et les murs recouverts de lattes en bois précieux sombres, qui supportaient sans problème l'humidité ambiante, comme pour les saunas. La seule exception était la petite alcôve sur ma droite qui était tout en marbre. Il y avait des bancs et des robinets, un renforcement situé en hauteur dans le mur organisé en étagères où l'on pouvait apercevoir divers ustensiles nécessaires au nettoyage du corps. C'était le coin où on se lavait entièrement avant de se diriger vers le bain chaud proprement dit. Ce coin-là se trouvait sur ma gauche. On pouvait apercevoir une « baignoire » de la taille d'une petite piscine peu profonde. Juste assez pour être immergé à hauteur de la poitrine pour un adulte, les petits enfants mettant un tabouret au fond de l'eau pour s'y asseoir, lorsqu'ils ne nageaient pas dans la baignoire. Notre baignoire s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, qui était 3 fois plus grande que mon ancien dortoir chez les Gryffondor.

C'était d'ailleurs dans cette même baignoire que j'appris à ma fille à nager. Après tout, rien de mieux qu'un environnement sécurisant et connu pour une première fois !

Bref.

Je jetais, littéralement, mon chargement dans la baignoire avant d'y entrer moi-même, me plongeant lentement dans le bain chaud.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Quelle quiétude !...

**SPLASH ! SPLASH !**

- Aaaarrg ! RI ! J'égouttait mon visage que miss-j'obtiens-ce-que-je-veux-avec-mes-beaux-yeux avait _sauvagement_ aspergé. Quoi !

- Alors ? On y va ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas.

- …

- … Oh ! _'Elle me fait ses yeux larmoyants et ses lèvres tremblotantes… Tiens bon ! T'es un père ! Un homme ! Sévère, dur et inflexible !'_ Non ! Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres.

- Meuuuh pôpa…

- Tu as fait une bêtise aujourd'hui. C'est ta punition ! Tu mangeras sans aucunes distraction ! _'C'est bien ça. T'es fort. Continue'_.

- … Steuplaît, me dit-elle tristounette en se rapprochant de moi dans le but de me faire un câlin.

- Non, Shiori, ça suffit ! Arrête de discuter mes ordres, dis-je fermement en la repoussant. _'Ouais, tu touche au but ! Elle se relâche ! T'es trop bon !'_

- … Snif ! Snif ! Elle tenta une approche.

- Ri ! Dis-je impérieusement. _'Purée ! Lâche pas le morceau mon gars !'_

- Tu es parti, loin de moi, pendant 5 ans. Tu m'abandonnes alors que moi, j'ai toujours été sage ! Snif ! Snif ! Et maintenant que tu es enfin là ! Snif ! Snif ! Je pensais… Je pensais…

- Ri…, dis-je plus mollement que je ne l'aurais voulu. _'Oh non ! Ne flanche pas, ne flanche pas ! Elle a fait une bêtise…Elle veut juste te faire culpabiliser pour arriver à ses fins, alors que tout était entendu avant mon départ !'_

- … Qu'on pourrait passer un moment agréable ensemble ! Snif ! Surtout que tu me reproches tout le temps de me comporter comme une adulte !

- Mais… _'C'est trop tard ! Elle m'a eu ! Je le sens !'_

- … Snif... Allez… Snif… Pour fêter nos retrouvailles ! Ggrrrff snif, continua-t-elle larmoyante, en ravalant sa dernière larme.

- Ffffffffff… _'Elle est venu. Elle a vu. Elle a vaincu.'_ Ok… Juste pour le déjeuner. Mais le reste de la journée, tu la passeras dans ta chambre, à lire, écrire et à réfléchir sur la bêtise que tu as faite, et ses conséquences ! _'Pffff ! T'es qu'un pauvre naze qui n'sais même pas dire non à une gamine de 7 ans, mais qui peut défier les plus grands mages sans problèmes ! Pffff ! Chui un idiot fini !'_

- Arigatô, Ry-nii-san ! (Merci, grand-frère Ry)

-Aaaaaah! Soupira-t-il. Il est temps que je me case avec quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas avoir avec toi! Disait Harry d'une manière tragique, en caressant la tête de sa sœur.

- Aaaaaah ! Imita Shiori. Il est temps que tu te rendes compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir une amie, une sœur et une fille telle que moi, dit-t-elle d'un air hautain avec son petit nez retroussé pointé vers le haut.

- Et pas prétentieuse en plus, disait Harry, sarcastique.

Mais la petite Shiori n'avait rien entendu. Elle était retournée jouer avec les quelques jouets aquatiques que j'avais préalablement mis à l'eau.

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le bain et se laissa envahir par cette sensation délicieuse que l'eau chaude lui procurait. Ses muscles se détendirent et ses sens s'aiguisaient.

Il pouvait clairement entendre les bruits d'eau que faisait Shiori en jouant et nageant dans le bain. Il pouvait presque voir la scène sous ses paupières fermées.

Il se laissa porter par les souvenirs des cinq dernières années passées à Poudlard. Même s'il avait passé des moments mémorables, il était plus que ravi d'en avoir fini.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il savourait la tranquillité dans lequel il nageait.

Il se pencha sur les relations qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Elles étaient intenses, pures, à la fois simples et compliquées. En fait, …

CRACK !

Je sursautais violemment et me retournais comme je pu vers l'origine de ce bruit.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre bain, maître, mais un courrier urgent provenant du mage blanc Dumbledore vient tout juste de nous parvenir.

- Est-il parvenu par le chemin ultra sécurisé ? Demanda Harry soudainement redevenu sérieux.

- Oui, maître. Répondit simplement l'elfe de maison.

- Et ? Fit Harry en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et il semblerait que vous aviez plus que raison maître. En plus des nombreux sortilèges de pistage apposés sur cette missive, cinq aurors suivaient à la trace le cheminement de la lettre. Mais grâce à vos précautions, les gêneurs n'ont pu atteindre votre maison de Londres.

- Et ma doublure ?

- Votre doublure, maître, est en permanence surveillé par des aurors, une fois repéré, maître. Mais rassurez-vous, maître, votre double fait ce qu'il faut pour n'apparaître qu'ici et là, sans jamais les mener chez vous, maître.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ? Répliqua Harry inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

- Plus ils persisteront, plus ils finiront par trouver votre demeure londonienne. De plus, maître, leur acharnement à vous débusquer m'inquiète sérieusement, dit très sérieusement l'elfe de maison.

Harry replongea dans ses réflexions. La situation exposée par son elfe de maison le laissait perplexe quant aux motivations de Citronman. Il émergea de nouveau dans le monde réel et prit la lettre posée sur un plateau d'argent savamment ouvragé.

- Merci, Mochi (prononcez « Mo-tchi »). Avant de te retirer, tu pourrais donner la consigne de mettre ce que j'ai préparé dans un panier pic nique, s'il te plait.

- Bien entendu, maître ! Répondit respectueusement Mochi en s'inclinant légèrement devant Harry avant de disparaître dans un « crack » sonore.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras nu. De grands yeux de couleur or le scruta durant quelques secondes. Et il plongea avec joie dans ce regard innocent qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Murmura Shiori.

- Beaucoup mieux, oui. Et c'est grâce à toi. Termina Harry par un doux sourire.

- Moi ?

- N'oublie pas que tu es l'incarnation de mon soleil, de ma source de vie ! Et après ce « choc », cela me faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Un visage ami.

- Dis, onii-san, tu ne me laisseras jamais tombé toi aussi ? Quoiqu'il arrive ? De la même façon que, moi, je le fais avec toi ? Pour toujours ?

- Bien sûr, Ri ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Dit Harry un peu inquiet.

- L'avenir…, (Shiori se blottissait dans les bras protecteur de son frère aîné, et reprit), … L'avenir est bien trouble. Ma vision est brouillée. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai vu que ténèbres, douleurs, peines et trahisons. Mais malgré cela, presque par hasard, comme un coup de chance, j'ai aperçu la petite lueur qui brillait pourtant depuis le début… Elle se tue, plongée dans un monde qui lui appartenait.

- Et qu'en conclus-tu ? Souffla doucement Harry.

- Dans les semaines qui viennent, de grands malheurs nous arriverons, ainsi qu'à nos proches, comptant dans nos véritables alliés. Tout se qui se passera sera déterminant pour le futur de ce monde. Mais ! Mais… A un moment donné, alors que l'on sera au bord du précipice, un _puissant_ allié réussira enfin à repousser l'ombre qui souhaite ta fin. Cet allié est là depuis le début. Nous avons sûrement déjà eu un contact avec elle – la lueur d'espoir, j'entends – ou nous en auront bientôt un. Il faut juste… ne pas la rater. Ne pas être aveuglé par les ténèbres. Ajouta la fillette en regardant intensément son aîné droit dans les yeux.

Le temps s'étira lentement, laissant le jeune homme comater dans les dernières révélations de sa sœur.

- Bon ! Il est temps de s'habiller ! Allez ! Ouste !

- YATTA !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

**L'envie.**

Des halètements.

Le bruissement de la soie.

Un parfum enivrant, entêtant, excitant.

Un corps jeune alangui contre un corps mûr.

Vu de l'extérieur, il était facile de deviner que dans cette immense chambre luxueusement décorée, des ébats sexuels venaient de se terminer.

L'air était encore chargé de phéromones.

**La convoitise.**

Deux hommes étaient au milieu d'un lit king size démesuré et ronde, placé au centre de la chambre. Tout tournait autour de ce lit aux draps de soie carmin et aux larges oreillers pourpre foncé. C'était une chambre circulaire. Sur le sol était posé un épais tapis rouge. Les murs étaient parcourus de portes-fenêtres de types victoriennes aux sommets bien arrondis qui laissaient facilement entrer la lumière. Mais les voilages roses pastel et les lourds rideaux pourpre foncé obstruaient la lumière du jour ; Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint épais et à relief jaune. Des deux côtés du lit, on pouvait toujours voir des poufs et des canapés louis XIV rouge et aux moulures or avec, ici et là, des petits coussins rose et violet disposés tout le long des murs, avec de petites tables basses en bois rose et des bibliothèques basses fait dans le même bois. Il y avait un espace aménagé pour une coiffeuse et un autre pour un bar à alcool. Au nord et au sud de la pièce reposaient à bonne hauteur de grands et larges miroirs aux moulures dorées qui agrandissaient encore plus la chambre, et l'illuminait encore plus lorsque les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient. On pouvait apercevoir, sous chacun de ces miroirs, en leur milieu, une porte, ronde, qui menait soit dans une immense salle-de-bain, soit dans un vestibule avec l'entrée à l'étage et une autre pièce où se trouvait une penderie tout aussi démesurée que le reste.

**La jalousie.**

Une main mutine se promena sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à tracer diverses arabesques qui le firent soupirer de plaisir.

Le jeune homme se mit totalement sur le dos pour mieux s'offrir aux caresses voluptueuses et regarda le grand lustre placé juste au-dessus de sa tête. Son amant lui avait confié que ce lustre imposant de 1m20 d'envergure était coulé dans de l'or le plus pur et qu'il ne voulait pas que du vulgaire cristal de baccarat orne le lustre en or massif. Alors, il avait fait monté d'énormes diamants purs, sculptés en forme de goutte avec des facettes pour plus d' «éclats luxueux », lui avait-il avoué.

**Sont les pires sentiments de l'humanité.**

L'homme le plus âgé déposa une multitude de baisers secs et brutaux, presque affamés, comme s'il voulait dévorer cette jeunesse pour la faire sienne. Il enserra la verge de son compagnon qui soupira de plaisir tout en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Il descendit vers le cou alors que sa main droite effectuait de lent va-et-vient. Le plus âgé, qui était allongé sur son côté gauche à la droite de son compagnon, avait passé son bras gauche derrière la nuque du plus jeune, qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. La main gauche reposait au-dessus de l'épaule du plus jeune et les doigts s'activaient autour du téton durcit du jeune homme. Les doigts finirent par titiller, pincer, rouler, agacer le téton érectile. Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer de plus en plus fort dès que la bouche vorace de son amant repris possession de sa bouche, entraînant leurs langues dans un ballet frénétique.

Le plus âgé des deux retira son bras gauche derrière la nuque de son amant pour se relever un peu et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Leurs organes en érection se frôlaient donc, déclanchant des décharges de plaisir chez les deux partenaires. Le jeune homme se mit à onduler de plaisir pour en avoir plus. Son amant penché au-dessus de lui passa sa langue sur ses abdos bien dessinés et s'éternisa dans le nombril de son amant frétillant.

**Car ce sont eux qui mènent les plus grands hommes à leur perte.**

- Ooooh !... Brian !... Mmmmm… Aaah !... Vite !... Encore… Plus!

Brian se concentra alors à lécher sur toute la longueur le pénis de son compagnon, dont le bout commençait déjà à perler. Il l'engloba alors tout entier dans sa bouche et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Au moment où il sentit que la délivrance allait venir pour son Apollon, il arrêta brusquement ses caresses.

- Aaaargh ! Non ! NO! I beg you! Come on! Please take me! Take me, NOW! I beg you!

Brian savait qu'il le frustrait en plus de lui faire du mal. Car laisser un homme avec son désir à ce stade là le faisait immanquablement souffrir.

- Ceci est ta _punition_ pour ton excès de colère.

- Non !... Il n'est pas mort de t…

- TU N'AVAIS PAS À LE FAIRE ! J'ai besoin de lui pour me débarrasser de cet épineux problème !

- Briaaaaan… Il souffrait. Il avait mal. Alors qu'il dirigea sa main pour finir le « travail », Brian lui pris violemment la main fautrice et allongea tout aussi violemment son amant sur le dos. Il passa les jambes de son amant autour de son cou et, à genou entre les jambes en question, son phallus au garde-à-vous, il le pénétra telle une bête enragée.

- Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime W2R, alors je te pardonne. Cela pourrait nous servir de toute façon.

Sur ces paroles, il le besogna de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Une de ses mains s'activa à la même cadence que ses coups de butoir sur le sexe gonflé de sang de son amant.

Et c'est cinq minutes après qu'ils connurent la délivrance ultime.

Leurs corps retombèrent mollement sur les draps défaits du grand lit. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se sourire cruellement.

- Il est temps de nous occuper de notre souriceau et de son gros rat.

- En effet.

- M2S ! Viens ici immédiatement !

- Oui, mon maître.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- Quelles sont vos suggestions ?

- Nous avons déjà affaiblie leur défense et ébranlé leur convictions, maître. Disait le brun aux mèches orange.

- Nous les avons profondément infiltré, aussi. Continua le ténébreux à la peau blanche comme de la cire.

- Nous devons frapper plus fort ! Renchérit le blond-blanc aux allures d'aristocrate.

- Je vois. Dit posément le grand Lord noir face à ses trois généraux.

- Il faut s'en prendre à un symbole de pouvoir universel. Ajouta le ténébreux.

- Cet empoté de ministre de la magie fera l'affaire… Disait calmement le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Devons-nous le supprimer, my Lord ? Demanda l'aristocrate.

- Que nous le tuons ou pas, il est bien trop malléable… Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour l'exécution de certains de nos plans, mais le problème est qu'il est directement et presque totalement sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Constata le ténébreux.

- Il faudrait un des notre à sa place et écarter le vieux cinglé du ministère une bonne fois pour toute ! Proposa le brun aux mèches orange.

- Nous nous occuperons de cet aspect dans un deuxième temps. Trancha le Lord noir.

- Ce plan est tortueux ! Je ne pense pas que le vieux parchemin citronné y pensera ! Surtout que l'attaque s'effectuera d'une manière qui ne nous ressemble guère ! Tout sera enfin prêt pour la semaine prochaine.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

_Quelque part dans la banlieue Londonienne, dans un hôtel particulier._

Harry était confortablement installé dans un canapé 6 places en forme de « L » tout en cuir de buffle de couleur vert foncé. Il était nonchalamment adossé au dossier de ce coûteux canapé et tenait dans sa main gauche une petite coupelle blanche contenant du saké.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées qui, inévitablement, le menaient à douter de son choix d'aider le vieux croulant. Il bu son saké.

Il tenait toujours la missive de Dumbybeurk dans sa main droite qui reposait le long dossier.

Il soupira.

Il jeta la missive sur la table basse, prit la bouteille de saké qui reposait sur l'épais tapis rouge sang et la bu au goulot.

Si sa Shiori le voyait, elle se serait transformée en harpie moralisatrice. Bon, c'est vrai, il avouait que ce n'était pas une raison de se réfugier dans l'alcool parce qu'il flippait comme un malade quant aux conséquences de la décision qu'il avait prise. C'était la meilleure et la plus plausible de toutes. Et celle qui ferait le moins de victimes collatérales.

Il regarda sa grande horloge à pendule sur pied en pin massif, (il n'y aurait jamais sous son toit de contre-plaqué), et soupira de plus bel.

- Vive la potion de déssoulage et d'haleine fraîche ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se leva avec la grâce du félin et prit sa petite veste en coton et cachemire blanc et fila rejoindre le vieux directeur dans un resto du coin.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

_Chez MacDonalds, fast food moldu, dans le Winchester._

Harry poussa la porte du célèbre fast food et chercher du regard Dumbledore.

Il le trouva finalement assit devant une petite table pour deux avec, devant lui, un plateau sur lequel s'entassaient 4 grandes frites, 6 méga mac (big mac à 4 étages) et 2 maxi boissons dont un foncé (du coca, assurément !).

Il s'installa sur la chaise qui était en face du vieux directeur de Poudlard de manière détaché et lança sur le ton de la conversation :

- Vous allez tomber malade en mangeant tout cela, à vous seul.

- Sluuuuuuuuurp ! Fit Dumbledore en buvant un de ses breuvages. Mais c'est si bon ! Dit-il en léchant ses lèvres sucrées par la boisson.

- Que buvez-vous ?

- Du coca-cola light lemon ! Je fais attention à ma ligne ! Rajouta-t-il en mordant à pleine dent son méga mac.

Harry leva un sourcil, puis décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

- J'ai lu votre missive et j'y ai réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour résoudre le problème qu'Il pose.

- Je t'écoute, dit joyeusement le vieil homme au regard pétillant.

- J'ai tourné et retourné la question 100 fois dans ma tête, et je pense avoir trouvé le meilleur plan que Voldemort mettra en action ! J'en suis même sûr ! Le seul hic est la résolution de ceci.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le meilleur moment pour lui de frapper un grand coup sera dans une semaine. Ses actions précédentes démontrent son acharnement dans le désir de vous miner aux yeux de la population sorcière, ainsi que d'affaiblir considérablement les défenses du ministère.

- Où veux-tu en venir, dit sérieusement le vieux directeur.

- Arrêtez de me couper la parole ! J'y viens.

Le vieux directeur repris la dégustation de son cinquième méga mac, de son quatrième paquet de frite et de finir sa deuxième boisson au citron.

- Je disais donc, pour vous achevez et vous déstabiliser, il est dans l'_obligation_ de s'attaquer à un symbole fort, quel qu'il soit, mais suffisamment _lourd_ pour tout faire basculer en sa faveur.

Dumbledore fit mine de s'arrêter de manger pour mieux écouter Harry exposer ses suppositions.

- Dans une semaine, le ministre de la magie anglais Fudge reçoit à demeure le grand Conseil International des Ministres Sorciers. C'est à ce moment là qu'Il frappera.

- Par Merlin ! Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, dit sincèrement Dumbledore.

- Il faudrait donc lui tendre un piège. Une embuscade. Voilà comment il faudra agir…

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

_Quelque part, dans une ville du pays de Galles._

Lord Voldemort tenait personnellement à participer à cette mission de la plus haute importance. Ses hommes et lui-même avaient tout préparé dans les moindre détailles. Ils avaient prévus divers scénarios si cela tournait mal et les solutions à ces imprévus. Ils étaient confiants.

Il était 2h du matin passé dans les rues de la ville de Cardiff, dans le pays de Galles. On était en fin juillet et les soirées étaient toujours aussi chaudes et sèches.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier d'entrepôts où se mêlaient de grands hangars pour accueillir les participants aux concours, des boîtes de nuits avec la sono à fond, des bureaux, des centres de stockages. Le quartier était aussi bien animé le jour que la nuit, bien qu'isolé d'un peu de tout. Cela ne poserait aucun problème si quelqu'un provoquait un incident sonore par mégarde.

Mais le maître-mot était la discrétion et la précision.

En face de lui se tenait un petit immeuble de six étages. Cela ressemblait à des bureaux préfabriqués empilés les uns sur les autres. Cet immeuble, qui avait une rue parallèle à chacun des ses quatre côtés, formait un petit bloc dans le quartier et le dernier étage s'éteignit enfin.

La réunion était finie, les premiers ministres sorciers des États du monde allaient sortirent dans quelques minutes.

Le groupe de Voldemort était posté dans l'immeuble en face de la cible (l'immeuble où se déroulait la réunion), dans le troisième. Ils avaient une vu plongeante sur la sortie principale de l'immeuble. L'immeuble de Voldemort se trouvait lui aussi entouré d'immeubles.

L'immeuble situé en face du côté gauche de la cible n'avait qu'un terrain vierge et plat à sa gauche. Dans cet immeuble se trouvait le groupe de Lucius MALFOY, posté au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à intervenir, baguette à la main.

Dans l'immeuble situé en face du côté arrière de la cible, se trouvait le groupe de Severus. Lui aussi pouvait voir, du haut de son cinquième et dernier étage, le terrain vague placé à sa droite. Devant lui se tenait la sortie de secours de l'immeuble-cible. On n'était jamais trop prudent, on ne savait pas avec quelles certitudes les cibles mouvantes allaient se diriger. Tous ses sens étaient alertes. Et ses hommes, comme tous les autres mangemorts, étaient en position, baguette en main.

Et enfin, dans l'immeuble en face du côté droit de l'immeuble-cible, se trouvait le groupe d'Evan ROSIER. Cela faisait 4h qu'ils étaient en position au rez-de-chaussée de ce hangar de travail d'un étage à suffoquer de chaleur en attendant la sortie de leurs victimes. Cela faisait 4h que l'immense barrière anti-transplanage était posée autour des quatre bâtiments investis qui devait mesurer au moins 1 km de diamètre en prenant l'immeuble-cible pour centre.

C'était la puissance phénoménale de chaque chef de groupe qui permettait une telle « débauche » d'énergie. Au moins, leurs victimes ne pourraient s'enfuir ni en transplanant ni en portoloin, d'ailleurs. Leur maître avait depuis « découvert » une nouvelle fonction au bouclier anti-transplanage : il avait ajouté l'option anti-portoloin, aussi bien dans sa fabrication que dans son utilisation.

Des éclaireurs étaient allés vérifier plus tôt dans la journée, que les futures victimes se réunissaient bien en ces lieux.

Le ciel aussi était surveillé. Aucun balai, tapis volant ou autres objets magiques non-identifiés ne pouvaient survoler la zone protégée par l'immense bouclier multifonctions.

C'est à ce niveau de réflexion qu'il vit le signal lui indiquant que le spectacle allait enfin pouvoir commencer !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Voldemort avait lancé le signal dès qu'il vit les lumières s'éteindre.

Le show allait pouvoir commencer !

Tous se mirent en position d'attaque, baguette prête à lancer le sortilège de la mort.

Le premier homme sorti. Puis deux, trois …. Et le manège commença.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla Voldemort.

- REFLECTO ! Hurla une autre voix.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout merda.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- IMPEDIMENTA ! Hurla de nouveau Voldemort pour éviter son propre sort. Il porta son regard vers l'endroit où le sort avait été contré, mais ne vit qu'une troupe d'aurors qui fusaient vers l'extérieur. MERDE ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'écria-t-il fou de rage.

- Maître ! Cria un des mangemorts pour couvrir le bruit des sorts et maléfices qui fusaient. Que faisons-nous ?

- On se replit en essayant de faire quelques prisonniers, répondit le Lord noir après analyse de la situation. Il faut comprendre comment le ministère a été prévenu !

Les groupes de Voldemort et de Severus étaient à l'abri dans les hauteurs des immeubles. Ce n'était pas le cas des groupes de ROSIER et de MALFOY, qui était rapidement rejoint par les aurors.

Lucius venait tout juste de recevoir l'ordre de replis avec prisonniers de guerre, lorsqu'il se fit intercepter par un des mangemorts de son groupe.

- Milord ! Quels sont vos ordres ? Demanda-t-il, alors que les autres soldats tentaient, tant bien que mal, de repousser l'ennemi.

- On a ordre de replis ! Et il nous faut le plus de prisonniers possible. Nous sommes 24… Je veux huit prisonniers minimum.

- Bien chef !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- STUPEFIX ! Lança ROSIER sur un auror qui fut ramené en sûreté au manoir avec quatre mangemorts.

- RICTUSEMPRA ! Lança un autre auror avant de lancer un sortilège de jambe en coton.

- Essayer de prendre un ministre ! Lança ROSIER.

Sa troupe s'était déployé autour de l'immeuble-cible et s'approchait à grand pas de l'endroit où étaient regroupé les ministres affolés.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

- COMMENT ÇA, ÇA NE FONCTIONNE PAS ! Hurla de rage le ministre de la magie de Maanchourie. Vous aviez dit que nous pourrions nous enfuir par portoloin puisqu'il n'existe pas de bouclier anti-portoloin, éructa-t-il de nouveau.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Cria TONKS énervée. Le tacticien de Dumbledore a prévu une autre solution au cas ou !

- Dites plutôt qu'il était au courant et qu'il avait prévu le coup pour monter au créneau et prendra ma place, dit d'une traite le ministre de la magie anglais, Cornelius Oswald FUDGE, de son petit nom !

TONKS bouilla littéralement de rage. Elle était déjà littéralement épuisée par tout le boulot que lui refilait le professeur Dumbledore, qui commençait sérieusement par lui sortir par le trou des yeux. Et voilà que cet empoté de premier ministre rajoute sa sauce et provoque des remous, alors que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de le faire. Mais alors, vraiment pas !

Mais elle fut coupée dans son monologue par la douce voix de son supérieur.

- … MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE QUAND JE VOUS PARLE, OUI ! Eructa-t-il. Espèce d'empotée à la solde de l'ennemi ! Lui dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse en lui postillonant en pleine figure.

'_Calmes-toi … Calmes-toiiiiiiii ! Ne lui arrache pas la tête, non, ne lui lance pas de crutio … Ce n'est pas bien ! Méchante fille ! Il faut être gentille et obéissante§ Jettes-lui un avada en pleine poire !_

_Elle le regarda avec un regard noir.'_

- Arrêtez de prendre vos désirs pour des réalités ! Quel exemple vous montrez aux autres ministres de la magie ! Vous devriez apprendre leur sang-froid et leur lucidité ! Si vous avez fini avec vos délires, j'aimerais vous ramener dans un lieu sûr ! Un plan de secours a été prévu pour ça ! Lui lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus glaciale. _'Ooooh que ça fait du bien, par Merlin !'_

FUDGE bouillonna de rage ! Il allait apprendre à cette garce à le respecter !

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Voldemort avait déjà attrapé et ramené au manoir deux aurors avec d'autres hommes à lui, lorsqu'il aperçu, au loin, FUDGE _'Quel imbécile détestable, tout de même !'_ qui s'énervait contre une jeune auror qui, visiblement, avait la même envie de le massacrer.

Il souriait à pleine dent car les ministres constataient, avec effrois et étonnement, que les portoloins ne fonctionnaient pas. Normal. Puisqu'il est l'inventeur de ce barrage spécial.

- Ils sont fait comme des rats ! Dit-il en ricanant. Toi ! Prends ce type-là et rentre avec lui au manoir ! Endormez tout les otages !

- Oui, seigneur ! Répondit le fidèle mangemort en s'attaquant déjà à sa cible.

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

La troupe de ROSIER se focalisait sur la prise en otage d'un ministre de la magie étranger. Ils virent avec satisfaction les forces adverses faiblirent.

'_Tant mieux ! Nous commençons nous aussi à faiblirent !'_

- Regardez celui-là ! Il pointa du doigt un ministre asiatique. Prenez-le ! Il s'est isolé, l'idiot !

- Oh ! Lui ! On l'aura, milord ! Dirent les mangemorts en ricanant méchamment.

De son côté, Severus et ses hommes ne subissaient aucune perte ; Ils se contentèrent de rester à couvert (Ordre du Maître !) et lançaient discrètement des sorts mortels pour protéger les leurs. Personne ne se doutait de leur présence.

'_Parfait ! Nous bénéficions de l'effet de surprise pour une attaque en retraite, ainsi !'_

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Lucius aperçu sur sa droite, TONKS et FUDGE qui se disputaient. La jeune femme semblait au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.

Il l'aimait bien, cette jeune auror d'une maladresse « particulière ». Les sorciers qu'il connaissait lui mangeaient dans la main ou le détestaient (la jalousie !) et le montraient bien. Mais elle, malgré sa réputation « infondé » de mangemort froid, sanguinaire, cruel et sans cœur, et de son haut rang d'aristocrate, l'abordait simplement. Comme l'homme qu'il était. Elle l'appréciait tel qu'il était et restait franche avec lui.

Elle semblait hésiter entre l'avada kedavra et le coup de poing en plein dans la face de FUDGE.

Il décida de l'aider ; Cela le soulagera de supprimer cet ordure à la connerie transcendale ! _'Tient ! Un auror ! Tant qu'à faire…'_

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! CRUTIATUS ! Cria Lucius en lançant le sort avec force sur le profile de FUDGE.

Puis il vit, comme au ralenti, le sort se diriger sur FUDGE qui, au même moment, tirait violemment TONKS vers lui, en reculant un peu, et lui donna un puissant coup de genou au ventre.

Le sort allait la toucher.

Le sang déserta le visage de Lucius.

Et il cria à pleins poumons :

- NooOoOooOOOOooooN !

**Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

**

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

* * *

Keiko : Aaaaaaah ! Enfin fini ! 

Tout le monde : C'est pas trop tôt ! 9a fait quand même un mois que te teste pour taper ce texte !

Keiko : Maieuh ! C'est trop long ! T.T ''

Dumby : J'ai un rôle intéressant !

Voldy : Moi, justement, c'est ce qui me fait peur !

Keiko : Pourquoii ? O.ô'

Harry : Tu aimes dumby…

Voldy : … autant que tu déteste FUDGE…

Ron : … on se retrouve avec des rôles peu « commun »…

Hermione : … qui ne laisse rien présager de bon pour nous !

Keiko : …

Tout le monde : …

Keiko qui fait un rire méga sadique de la mort.

Tout le monde : GLOUPS !

Keiko : Bref ! Comme vous le pouvez constater dans mon profile, j'ai n'ai pu me restreindre à une seul fic… Celle qui n'a toujours pas de titre aurait pris la place de celle-ci, mais vu que je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider… A LA PROCHAINE !

* * *

**Page publicitaire :**

Allez dans mes favoris auteurs et lisez les fics de « Mambanoir » et de « Samaraxx », ainsi que de « Ertis » ! Ils valent le détoure !

* * *

Le mercredi 10 mai 2006, 22H04. 

17 pages Word, Times New Roman point 14 (histoire), point 12 (le reste).

publié le mercredi 10 mai 2006 à 22H34.


End file.
